


Prom Promise

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Harrington, Lovers to Friends, Post-Break Up, Prom, Protective Steve Harrington, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Senior The Stranger Things Kids, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Senior Year for the Teens and El/Jane needs a date to Prom.





	Prom Promise

Prom Promise  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Senior Year for the Teens and El/Jane needs a date to Prom.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. Unbeta’d.

PROM PROMISE  
**   
It’s their senior year of high school for the party and the dynamics have changed. Max and Lucas are still together. Dustin has been dating several girls before deciding on one to take to prom. Will still remained a loner but had the occasional girlfriend or boyfriend. But the dynamic mystic duo is not. Mike broke up with Eleven. Their connection had good grounding but they were better friends than an item. Still he hurt El when Mike found another girl to take to prom.  
So Eleven sits next to Steve Harrington on the couch in her home with Hopper. Steve is only in town till he heals. After that summer of ’85, he went to the police academy and got a job as a cop in Chicago. Only back here right now after recouping from a drug raid gone wrong. 2 bullets to the chest and his left arm is out of commission for a while after a third shot. This is his second day home and he already needs to help rescue his kids.  
“But I want to go.” Eleven cries at him. Steve is staying at the Hopper household since his parents no longer lived there but this is where Steve’s family is, the kids.   
“Than ask someone else. Okay, who else do you like?”  
“There is no one.”  
“Really?” Eleven looks at Steve who is smiling at her. Steve had gone from skinny to muscular. His face has solid lines that made her feel funny inside.   
“I don’t feel safe outside the party.”  
“So what are you going to do when you go to college? It’s a whole new world out there.”  
“Papa could still be out there.”  
“There is always danger. Look at me. Normal evil humans.” She looks at him. He’s in jeans and a loose unbuttoned shirt. It takes a moment for her to answer and meet Steve’s eyes but then she is moving to kneel in front of him. “Jane?”  
“Will you take me to prom?”  
“Me? You want me to go to prom with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not sure I’ll be a good dance partner.”  
“You taught me to dance.”  
“I know, but I have a bum arm and I can’t hold you close.”  
“Let’s see.” Eleven moves to the radio putting in her Cyndi Laupher tape. It begins to play ‘True Colors’. Steve gets up with some help from Eleven. His shirt falling off since he couldn’t get it over the sling. Eleven comes up to Steve’s chin. She reaches up to place her hands around his neck. Keeping a inch from his arm. His right arm goes around her back. They begin to sway to the music. “You still got it.” Steve grunts as he moves his right arm out of the sling to place it around Eleven and hold her close. She feels warm and moves in closer so she is resting on Steve.   
Steve always seems to get hurt when there is a crisis like Eleven does. He would be seated on the couch with her so people could keep an eye on the injured. Remembering several times when she would wake up nuzzled next to him. A protective arm around her. Spending school time with him as they laughed at the TV and answered game show questions.   
“Jane?” he asks. She has moved in closer to him so there is really no distance between them. Eleven looks up at him. He’s looking down at her. The music plays on but they keep swaying. “Do I pass?”  
“Yes,” she lays her head on his chest/shoulder. Closing her eyes at the different feelings running through her right now.   
“Okay, I’ll go to prom with you.” Warm feelings fill her as she hugs him closer till he grunts in pain. She backs up.  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Just healing.” Raising her hand she rest it on the bandaged covered torso.  
“Will you be going back?”  
“To Chicago?” He nods. “I still have a job there.”  
“You could get hurt again.”  
“And I could get hurt here. Jane, no matter where you are there is danger. I’m just one of the foolish who run toward it.”  
“To save people.”  
“To save people. Yup,” he smiles at her pulling her close to place a kiss on her temple. The warmth spread through her again.  
“I like being held by you.” She tells him into his chest.  
“I like holding you too.”   
*  
No one knew that he was back in town. Steve needed a few days to recoup before they descended. More specifically Dustin. Dustin had become the little brother he never knew he wanted or needed. So 2 days before prom he rolls up outside high school in his 1986 Porsche 959.  
“Hey Jane, need a lift?” Steve calls to the party. The party looked shocked at her. Especially Mike who looks over shocked from his arms around another unknown girl. Jane smiles at the party before moving to the car. This has some of them follow than there is a loud,  
“STEVE!!” Dustin shrieks before moving toward the car. Dustin begins to open the door so he can give Steve a bear hug but it won’t budge more than an inch from opening. He looks up at El. “What?”  
“He’s hurt.” She says before opening her door and getting in. Max and Lucas rest their upper body on the passenger window to look in at Steve.  
“Hey Steve,” Lucas and Max chorus.  
“Hey, damn Lucas what you been eating, miracle grow. I bet coach has been trying to get you on the basketball team.”  
“He is,” Max says hugging him close. “He’s the best one out there.”  
“Sweet man.” Steve turns to Dustin. “I hear you got a girl.”  
“I do, shit. I got to go get the corsage. I’ll swing by later. Where you staying?”  
“Hotel Hopper.” Steve says. Dustin leans in to give Steve a semi hug.  
“Excellent, I’ll swing by later.”  
“See you than. Grab pizza.”  
“Totally.” Dustin runs over to his car and gets in.  
“So where are you going?” Max asks the car occupants.  
“Dress shopping.” Eleven informs her.  
“You found a date!! That’s rad. Oh, stay away from emerald, that’s my color. Can’t wait to see you in a dress.” Max waves before dragging the taller Lucas away from the car. Eleven watches them leave and pass Mike to get into Max’s car.  
“Ready to go?” Steve pulls her attention back into the car.  
“Yeah.”  
*  
*  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hopper says rather loudly as Steve stands before him fixing his bowtie.  
“She’s embarrassed. Hop, she’s almost a woman and didn’t want to worry you.”  
“You have no problem going to this thing with her?”  
“Why would I?”  
“Because, because you’re hurt.”  
“I’ll take it easy. She deserves this after Mike dumped her.”  
“It was a mutual separation.”  
“Right,” Steve says looking at the mirror. His hair had grown back some of it’s length after the academy haircut. Making it wave like Eleven loves it.  
“I think she likes you,” Hopper says from the doorway to the guest room, well Steve’s room for whenever he is in town.  
“I like her too.”  
“No, I mean… ever since you came back she’s been different. I think she even knew you were hurt before we got the call.”  
“Well we were always hurt together. Just this time her’s is her heart.”  
“You take care of it.” Steve turns to look at Hopper.  
“Did she say something?”  
“Not my place. But I know the thing between Mike and her was a mutual separation but it was a crappy thing to drop out of prom on her. Steve…. Have fun tonight.”  
“We will.” Hopper leaves the room.   
Eleven peaks from her room at Hopper.   
“You like him?” he asks her. She nods. “Be careful with him.”  
“I will.”  
*  
Eleven twirls in her dusty rose dress. Steve smiles as she shimmies back over to him. When she had walked in with him everyone had stopped and turned. The rumor mill had spun that Steve Harrington was back in town after an accident at work. Some knew he became a police officer. Others just watched as a very different Steve Harrington walked into the prom with Jane Hopper on his arm. He still had his sling on but other than that no one would know about the hurt.  
Dustin came over and introduced Steve to his date. She’s a nice girl who is into science fiction just as much as Dustin is. They ask if they can crash at his house when the star trek convention comes into town.   
A slow number comes on and eleven holds Steve close to her. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. Steve holds her close to him.  
“You okay?”  
“Best.” Steve smiles kissing her head. “Why do you never kiss me on the lips?”  
“Because I… Hopper said you liked me.” She nods. “Like as in how you use to like Mike or different?”  
“Always different with you. You always make me feel warm. Happy, safe.” She looks right into his eyes, “home.” Steve stares deep into her eyes. Moving slowly he kissed her on the lips.   
Warmth spreads through both of them. Eleven has never felt so complete in her whole life. Mike had been a giant step but with this man in her arms. Squeezing tighter she deepens the kiss.  
The black void surrounds her as she opens her eyes. She is scared until she realizes Steve is still in her arms. His eyes are closed.  
“Steve,” she tries as it echoes. “Steve.” He opens his eyes and looks around the dark area.  
“What is this?”  
“This is the void, a step into the upside down.”  
“How are we here?”  
“We are here because of me, I think. I felt the most at peace I have ever felt.”  
“Like a Jedi, you became pure light in my presence,” he smiles to lighten the growing fear and urge to run and protect. “Awesome.”  
Reality comes back to them and he is looking down at her. The music comes back in. … Don’t you, forget bout me…  
“Wow.” Steve says looking down at her.  
“Wow,” Eleven smiles up at him. “I love you Steve Harrington.”  
“I love you too Jane, El, Hopper.” He moves in closer resting his forehead on hers.  
“Why did we wait so long?”  
“Because you are young.”  
“I’m not that young.”  
“Why are we always hurt for us to reunite?”  
“So we can pick ourselves up again.”   
“Hhmmmm,” Steve begins swaying them some more.   
*  
That night when they get home they just sit and talk on Steve’s bed. Talk about everything. Talk about a future. Eleven had never known such ease. Steve had never known any other girl to compare her too.  
“One last thing,” Steve starts. “You’re telling Hopper.”  
“Uh,” Eleven rest her head on Steve. “In the morning.”  
*  
The End


End file.
